El Resurgir del heroe
by Kachorro
Summary: El tiempo pasa y nuevas leyendas nacen... pero ¿que ocurre cuando? un antiguo mal intenta regresar y las tres piezas de la trifuerza obtener para fortaleza ganar, enemigos inimaginables aparecen en las naciones shinobi. Tanto Shinobi como Kunoichi inútiles son si el coraje de seguir y triunfar no han de demostrar. Naruto x Harem. leguaje fuerte/Lemon/Lime/


Hola a todos mis amigos y seguidores, este día les traigo un crossover que se que les gustara tanto como a mi, pues se trata de mi juego favorito The Legend Of Zelda, quiero decirles que este crossover no tendrá una línea del tiempo fija en lo que respecta a el juego, pues habrá enemigos de varias de las Sagas, como lo serán Bongo Bongo, Gyorg, Argorok, Scaldera y otros mas… también quiero aclarar que abra Banshing contra los novatos y sus sensei a excepción del equipo de Gai.

Como lo pueden esperar de mi… sera un Harem con 7 chicas.

Los personajes y situaciones originales de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, que es mi admiración siempre y cuando el anime no acabe con Naruhina.

The Legend of Zelda y todas sus sagas son propiedad de Shigeru Miyamoto y la compañía Nintendo.

Sin mas que decir pasemos al primer capitulo de este fic…

Capitulo 0… comienza la aventura.

La aldea de Konohagakure no sato es una enorme cuna de leyendas, leyendas como, Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha, ambos shinobi poderosos y temidos en el universo Shinobi, los cuales vieron el nacer de esta aldea. Héroes de guerra como el Sandaime y el Yondaime Hokage que dejaron este mundo protegiendo de su aldea de grandes peligros como el Hebi sanin Orochimaru y el mismísimo Kyubi no Yoko. Pero, ¿Qué es una leyenda? ¿Solo un mito? ¿Una historia para entretener a los niños? Pues ahora descubriremos si aquella leyenda que escucho la primera y segunda generación de Konoha fue olvidada por completo.

Ahora mismo en lo más profundo del bosque de la muerte, mejor conocido como zona 44, podemos ver una silueta encapuchada caminar sin miedo a lo que la rodeaba, pues el lugar estaba infestado por enormes criaturas que podrían acabar hasta con el Shinobi más capacitado y fuerte de la aldea si se confiaba demasiado.

- ¿Estas segura que el esta aquí?… tenemos años buscando al sucesor y yo estoy perdiendo las esperanzas -menciono una pequeña criatura con alas que emanaba luz color celeste-

- si… las diosas me han guiado aquí por alguna razón, estoy segura que aquí encontraremos a su sucesor -respondió la joven que llevaba una capucha color negra que cubría todo su cuerpo y su rostro-

- si la princesita lo dice es por que debe ser verdad, recuerda que no podemos dudar de ella no por nada ella es una de los elegidos -respondió una criatura pequeña parecida a un duendecillo, llevaba una extraña mascara metálica que cubría su ojo derecho y su ojo izquierdo estaba al descubierto dejando apreciar una pupila roja, tenia orejas puntiagudas y unos extraños tatuajes azules-

- no pelen chicas… recuerden que debemos caminar antes de que **Ellos comiencen a aparecer -**dijo la chica encapuchada con una voz preocupada mientras continuaban su camino con rumbo a la aldea-

- solo espero que este si sea el correcto -menciono cansada la pequeña criatura que emanaba luz-

Mientras tanto en la aldea de Konoha, podemos ver a un chico de rubia cabellera caminar hacia la torre de la Hokage, el rubio llevaba un semblante pensativo algo ya muy común en el, pues desde que impidió que Sasuke Uchiha escapara de Konoha sus compañeros visitaron al pelinegro olvidándose de el y eso lo deprimió bastante, pero noto que aun tenia gente a quien si le importaba, pues recibía visitas muy a menudo de Anko, Ayame que iba cuando tenia descanso, Jiraiya que se la pasaba cuidándolo al igual que Tsunade y Shizune que lo consideraban uno mas en su pequeña familia y que siempre le llevaban 5 platos con Miso Ramen para alegrarlo un poco.

Incluso el equipo de Gai lo visito, pues a Lee y Neji no les importo su condición y querían saber como se encontraba su amigo, lo cual alegro un poco al Uzumaki.

Naruto tenia 3 meses que salio del hospital, al igual que tres meses en los que pidió a Tsunade que lo sacaran del equipo 7, pues su sensei no lo entrenaba ni le prestaba atención, mientras sus compañeros solo lo veían como un estorbo. El rubio ahora vestía una camiseta negra de manga sin mangas junto a sus pantalones grises y sandalias Shinobi negras, su banda shinobi ya no estaba en la frente, ahora la tenia amarrada en la mano izquierda como si intentara ocultar algo.

El Uzumaki tenía un destino al cual quería llegar, pero fue interceptado a medio camino por una de las personas en las que ya no podía confiar, una chica de chaqueta café, cabellera corta azul y ojos perlados. El rubio suspiro, desde que los novatos se dieron cuenta que Naruto se había distanciado, cada uno de ellos intentaba rehacer el ¨lazo de amisatad¨ pero este los ignoraba dejandolos hablar solos o solo se juntaba con el equipo de Gai.

- buenas tardes Hyuga -san…. ¿En que puedo ayudarle? -pregunto Naruto con un tono serio, sin emociones y sin dirigirle la mirada-

- yo… Naruto -kun… este pues… yo… yo me preguntaba… si… si tu -dijo muy nerviosa la chica-

- Hyuga -san, ¿Podría apresurarse? tengo algo de prisa y no quiero que usted pierda tiempo con alguien tan patético como yo -dijo Naruto-

- yo… yo no pi… pienso que tú seas patético -respondió la joven- yo… solo quería… es que… le harán una fiesta a Sasuke -kun y… -menciono Hinata sonrojada-

- Hyuga -san…. si mas no recuerdo, usted misma me dijo que iba a buscar un lugar con ese Sasuke -baka, ademas, no estoy interesado en perder el tiempo con puñado de perdedores que se hacían llamar mis amigos -respondió brusco el rubio- así que si me disculpa, tengo asuntos mas importantes que atender, quiero avanzar como shinobi y cumplir mi sueño de ser Hokage. Si me quedo con personas inútiles como ustedes solo me retrasaran más, ahora si no le molesta tengo asuntos que atender que tenga buen día, Hyuga-san -dijo el chico con un tono respetuoso y siguió su camino dejando una gran herida en el corazón de Hinata por la frialdad de sus palabras-

Naruto continúo su camino, mientras en la ciudad las tres figuras ya habían salido del bosque de la muerte y buscaban al sucesor que tanto mencionaban, en ese momento en la mano derecha de la encapuchada, un peculiar tatuaje en forma de triangulo equilátero resplandecía una luz dorada.

- estamos cerca, puedo sentirlo -menciono la figura encapuchada con un tono de esperanza-

De regreso con Naruto, el rubio había entrado al despacho de Tsunade donde se encontró con Kakashi. Sakura y Sasuke que se sorprendieron al verlo.

- Naruto -dijo Kakashi asombrado de ver a su ¨alumno¨ -

- Baa -chan vendré después -menciono el rubio dispuesto a retirarse, pero fue detenido por la voz de Tsunade-

- no te preocupes Naruto… el equipo Kakashi ya se iba -dijo Tsunade, haciendo que estos entendieran el mensaje de que se fueran-

- si… con permiso Tsunade -sama -dijo Kakashi sin saber como disculparse con Naruto-

- Naruto yo -hablo Sakura algo apenada-

- Haruno… debo decir que perdiste el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre el día que me rompiste 2 costillas por lastimar a tu preciado Sasuke -kun -dijo Naruto haciendo que Sakura se sintiera terrible por las palabras del rubio-

- yo lo siento Naru… -en ese momento Naruto la volvió a interrumpir-

- si te quieres disculpar para aliviar la culpa, estas perdonada… ahora déjenme tranquilo -respondió el rubio-

-Oye Baka… Sakura esta intentando disculparse -menciono Sasuke molesto por la actitud del rubio-

- Bien Baa -chan ¿para que me necesitas? -hablo el rubio ignorando por completo a su ex -equipo-

- Oye te estoy hablando Dobe -grito Sasuke intentando llamar la atención del rubio-

- ¿Qué tenemos para hoy Baa -chan? -pregunto Naruto frente a Tsunade-

- ya veras Dobe -grito Sasuke, pero fue detenido por la mano de Kakashi en su hombro-

- no compliques más las cosas Sasuke -menciono Kakashi decepcionado-

La rubia Senju espero pacientemente a que se retirara el equipo Kakashi, para poder hablar Naruto sin tenerlo tan tenso, una vez que eso sucedió, Naruto soltó un enorme suspiro y se dejo caer en la silla frente a la Hokage.

- es mucho el castigo que les estas dando ¿no crees? -dijo Tsunade algo preocupada por el comportamiento de Naruto-

- me comporto tal y como la gente se lo merece Baa -chan y eso deberías de saberlo bien -dijo el rubio de forma tranquila mientras pasaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza y cerraba los ojos-

- bueno, en eso tienes razón Naruto -chan -respondió Tsunade algo molesta, por lo que le hicieron a su hijo no oficial-

- bueno para que me hayas citado debe ser algo importante Kaa -san -menciono el rubio, asombrando a Tsunade-

- Naruto ¿Cómo me llamaste?-menciono Tsunade muy sorprendida-

- yo, lo siento mucho Baa -chan… me equivoque y -en ese momento Naruto fue tomado por sorpresa y aprisionado entre los enormes pechos de Tsunade, producto de un abrazo-

- Naruto -kun… no hace falta que te disculpes… puedes llamarme Kaa -san si gustas, después de todo siempre quise tener un hijo -menciono la rubia aprisionando a Naruto-

- N-No… puedo…respirar -dijo Naruto poniéndose azul-

- Naruto, respira… respira mi niño -dijo alterada la mujer zarandeándolo por los hombros mientras una pequeña esfera blanca parecía querer salir de su boca-

Después de tan incomodo momento, Tsunade decidió darle al fin una buena noticia al rubio, lo cual lo tenia muy intranquilo, pues la rubia no paraba de sonreír.

- Naruto -chan… te cite aquí por que te tengo una buena noticia -dijo la rubia muy feliz-

- ¿de que se trata? ¿Descubrieron que Sasuke es travesti y que esta enamorado de Shikamaru? ¿oh ganaste la loteria?-pregunto Naruto, mientras ambos pelinegros estornudaban fuertemente-

- bueno de eso no estoy muy segura…y lo de la lotería… házmela buena, espero Ganar el dinero para mucho Sake y sobornar a Shizune para que acepte el puesto de Kage, dejando eso de lado, Naruto, ejerciendo mi cargo como me corresponde, yo Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage… te hago entrega de tu Rango Chunin -declaro la rubia haciendo sonreír a Naruto-

- ¿no bromeas verdad? -pregunto el rubio con una enorme sonrisa, pues no esperaba que lo hubieran ascendido tan rápido-

- esta mañana me llego la autorización… y gracias a las referencias de Jiraiya y de uno que otro aldeano lo logramos -respondió con una sonrisa- el consejo civil quedo convencido cuando salvaste al hospital y todos los heridos que Sasuke intento lastimar para lograr escapar -dijo Tsunade con una enorme sonrisa, mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de Naruto- me haces sentir orgullosa hijo -revelo Tsunade abrazándolo con mucho cariño, mientras el rubio devolvía el abrazo- no se si debería decirte lo otro por que no me agrada -dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos-

- ¿que seria eso Kaa -san? -pregunto un curioso Naruto-

- bien… algunas enfermeras me han pedido tu dirección, tus gustos y medidas -dijo Tsunade con un tono celoso haciendo que Naruto se sonroje- pero como madre sobre protectora me niego a darles algo de información -dijo la rubia sacándole una gota de sudor tamaño pakkun en la nuca a Naruto-

- este si…. -dijo Naruto algo nervioso por los celos de Tsunade-

- también, quiero darte algo que te pertenece por derecho -dijo Tsunade caminado en dirección a su escritorio y metiendo la mano debajo de este para sacar una extraña espada con funda- era de tu madre biológica Naruto -kun -menciono Tsunade desenvainando una espada con un diseño que Naruto no había imaginado nunca-

La espada tenía una extraña empuñadura de envuelta con la piel de algún animal y una gran hoja que estaba filosa por ambos lados. (Para referencias busquen la Ordon Sword)

- es asombrosa… ¿puedo? -pregunto Naruto mirando el arma-

- es tu espada Naruto -kun -contesto la mujer sonriendo mientras le acercaba la espada al rubio-

Naruto tomo la espada en manos, se sentía algo pesada, pero podía acostumbrase al peso con un poco de entrenamiento, a su lado noto una funda que iba en la espalda, la cual tomo y se la coloco para después guardar su espada.

- es genial -dijo Naruto sacado su espada y haciendo algunos cortes al aire-

- me alegra que te guste… tu madre me pidió que cuando yo creyera que fuera el momento, debía dártela -explico Tsunade-

- muchas gracias Kaa -san, la portare con orgullo y su filo, será para protegerte a ti cuando pase mi prueba para anbu -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-

- Naruto… las pruebas anbu son muy complicadas, además me preocupa lo que te pueda pasar -dijo Tsunade tomando por los hombros a Naruto-

- lo se… pero es la única manera de desaparecer y poder sentirme realmente útil -dijo Naruto agachando la cabeza-

- Naruto… hijo ya habíamos hablado de ello, eres un gran Shinobi -menciono Tsunade acariciando los cabellos del rubio- y estoy segura que estas destinado a grandes cosas.

- la verdad no estoy muy seguro de eso -respondió Naruto-

- Naruto que te parece si celebramos con un poco de Ramen en Ichirakus -propuso la mujer con una sonrisa, haciendo que toda la depresión de Naruto desapareciera-

- ¿deberás? -la mujer asintió- eres las mejor Kaa -san de todas -dijo Naruto abrazando a la mujer que no paraba de reír-

Pero antes de que pudieran salir la puerta del despacho fue abierta y entro Shizune con algunos documentos, los cuales le impedían que pudiera ver a la rubia. Naruto al ver esto tuvo una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza, mientras Tsunade le hacia señas para que ambos escaparan por la ventana.

- Tsunade -sama, le traigo los documentos que debe revisar de algunas misiones hechas y… -en ese momento un fuerte viento entro por la ventana derribándole las hojas de las manos a Shizune- ¿Tsunade -sama? -llamo la morena- no otra vez -menciono la mujer cayendo de rodillas al tener que hacer el trabajo de su Hokage-.

Las horas pasaron entre ¨madre e hijo¨ quines disfrutaron de unos suculentos platos de misso ramen en Ichirakus Ramen, además de un poco de Sake para la rubia que ahora mismo tenia una linda línea roja pasando de mejilla a mejilla lo cual demostraba ser uno de los síntomas de su ebriedad. La noche los alcanzo y Naruto tenía la misión más complicada de toda su vida, era más difícil que atrapar al demonio de Tora…su misión era… llevar a casa a Tsunade.

El rubio caminaba de manera lenta pues pasó uno de los brazos de la mujer por encima de su cuello, mientras tenía su otra mano en la cintura de la mujer para poder apoyarse bien y moverla con más facilidad. No le faltaba mucho camino cuando de repente.

- Gyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa -se escucho un fuerte grito de aterrador-

Naruto busco en todas direcciones el origen del grito, hasta que miro una extraña figura en cuclillas en el centro de Konoha, el rubio trajo saliva, estaba muy nervioso y estaba cuidando a Tsunade, cuando de repente un fuerte aullido se escucho, el rubio volteo la cabeza y miro lo que parecía ser un perro aullándole a la luna, el cual se encontraba sobre el tejado.

En ese momento un lobo de largas patas delanteras se sitúo frente al rubio, sus ojos eran amarillos y sin pupila, de su hocico escurría saliva en exceso y gruñía mirando a Naruto.

- Lindo perrito jejeje -se rió Naruto intentando aplacar su furia- ¨con Kaa -san no podré moverme con libertad¨ -pensó frustrado el rubio-

Naruto retrocedió de forma tranquila y recargo a la rubia en una pared, mientras el lobo frente a el seguía gruñendo, Naruto lentamente dirigió su mano a su espada y la desenfundo, lo cual fue tomado como agresión por la vestía que se lanzo sobre el rubio derribándolo. El lobo estaba sobre Naruto, quien usaba su todo su cuerpo para intentar alcanzar al rubio, mientras el Uzumaki interponía su espada entre el hocico de la bestia y su cuerpo para evitar una mordida del enorme hocico de la bestia. El lobo alcanzo a darle una mordida a Naruto, pero al instante Naruto desapareció dejando al lobo con un tronco en el hocico.

- ¡muerte bestia infernal! -grito Naruto, pero el lobo se cubrió con sus enormes garras que al choque con la espada del rubio, surgió un sonido parecido a dos espadas chocando- ¿que demonios? -grito asombrado-

- Gyyyyyyyaaaaaaa -se volvió a escuchar el mismo grito que lo asusto al principio, dejando ver a un extraño cuerpo putrefacto que caminaba de manera lenta el cual se dirigía a Tsunade-

- ¡Kaa -san! -grito muy preocupado Naruto, quien intento llegar a Tsunade pero al momento fue derribado de nuevo por el lobo- aaaaa… mierda -se quejo Naruto al recibir el ataque-

- ¡hey! ¡Escucha! -fue un pequeño grito que Naruto escucho-

- por que… ¿por que me suena tan familiar? -se pregunto Naruto-

- pelas contra un wolfos, la mejor opción es atacarlo por la espalda debido a que sus garras son tan duras como el mismo metal -menciono la voz-

El rubio se levanto y miro al lobo en posición de ataque, Naruto desapareció de la vista del lobo para aparecer detrás de el y darle una estocada que termino con su vida, mientras el lobo soltaba un aullido de dolor y era consumido por llamas azules.

- AAAAAAAH -fue el grito de dolor que escucho el rubio, un grito que reconocería donde fuera-

- ¡Kaa -san! -grito el rubio al ver como aquella criatura tenía a Tsunade atrapada tapándole la boca mientras mordía el hombro de la Senju-

La criatura despego su boca de el hombro de la mujer que callo al suelo debilitada, dirigio una mirada desde con sus penetrantes ojos que asustaron a Naruto para después soltar un sonoro.

- Gyyyyyaaaaaa- grito la bestia aturdiendo al rubio, para caminar de manera lenta hacia el-

- No puedo moverme -se quejo el rubio intentando moverse-

En ese momento la criatura miro a Naruto, para después saltarle encima y morderlo en el hombro como hizo con Tsunade, se sentía extraño, sentía que estaba perdiendo su chakra, cada vez más débil.

- _kit…me…uchas -_escucho una voz el rubio-

- Ku… ¿Kurama? -pregunto Naruto-

_- rre…la… tura… fiere… la…municación - hablo el zorro entre cortado-_

- Kurama… me siento débil -dijo Naruto muy cansado-

El rubio callo al suelo y la criatura se soltó de el, para mirar a la Senju indefensa, de manera lenta caminaba hacia la rubia de nuevo, mientras Naruto muy débil levantaba la cabeza.

- los Redead succionan energía vital, por eso te sientes débil, debes intentar atacarlo con tu espada para deshacerte de el -volvió a escuchar el rubio esa voz de hace unos momentos-

- Kaa -san -menciono el rubio intentando levantarse del suelo- no permitiré… que… te le… acerqueeeeeees -grito Naruto corriendo a todo velocidad- haaaaaaaa -grito al momento de soltarle una estocada diagonal, el Redead volteo de manera lenta- jeaaaaa -volvió a gritar Naruto dándole una estocada horizontal, haciendo retroceder al Redead- haaaaaaa -grito mientras de un salto hacia un corte en vertical que termino con la vida del Redead-

Naruto sonrío mientras respiraba de manera agitada, pero en ese momento mas gritos se hicieron presentes y más criaturas como la que destruyo se acercaban por varias direcciones. El Uzumaki camino hasta Tsunade quien respiraba de la misma manera que el, pero en estado inconciente, tomo su espada con las dos manos dispuesto a proteger a la mujer para que en ese momento en su mano izquierda comenzara a brillar con intensidad una extraña figura.

En ese momento un destello pasó por un lado del rubio y exploto creando una luz cegadora que volvió de piedra a los Redead para terminar volviéndose escombros.

Naruto abrió los ojos y solo pudo ver una cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules, para después caer inconciente.

Las horas pasaron y Naruto fue el primero en abrir los ojos, noto que se encontraba en un lugar con muchos árboles, quizás el bosque de la muerte.

- veo que has despertado joven elegido -dijo una voz a espalda del rubio-

- ¿Quién eres? -pregunto Naruto a la encapuchada frente a el-

En ese momento una esfera azul se puso frente al rubio y comenzó a gritarle.

- eres un mal educado, deberías de darnos las gracias de no ser por mis consejos en la pelea ya estarías muerto -regaño la pequeña esfera resplandeciente-

- tu… eres la de la voz -dijo Naruto mirando la esfera azul-

- su alteza esta segura que es el elegido… el chico es un ignorante idiota -menciono la esfera azul-

- tranquila Navi… es seguro que es el -respondió la encapuchada-

- ¿a quien le dices ignorante idiota? -pregunto molesto el rubio-

- no veo otro rubio bobo con espada por aquí -ataco la mencionada Navi-

- ¡Ya veras cosa redonda! -grito el rubio intentando atrapar a la esfera flotante, que se movía demasiado rápido como para que la pudiera atrapar-

- jajaja baka, baka, baka eres muy lento -se burlaba Navi-

- Navi, es suficiente -dijo la encapuchada-

- claro su alteza -menciono Navi elevándose mientras Naruto caía al suelo intentando atraparla-

- ouch… mi cabeza me duele -se quejo Tsunade tomándose la cabeza- ¿Dónde estoy? -se pregunto la mujer volteando en varias direcciones-

Una vez que Tsunade logro aclarar su vista miro a Naruto en el suelo, mientras una extraña bola azul flotaba cercas de el.

- sigo bajo los efectos del alcohol -se quejo la rubia de ojos ámbar-

- se equivoca… yo la eh curado y logre reestablecer su energía después del ataque de las bestias la noche de ayer -aclaro la encapuchada-

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y ¿Dónde estamos? -pregunto la rubia que se puso en estado de alerta y tomo a Naruto en sus brazos para protegerlo en caso de un ataque-

- estamos en un bosque donde mis compañeras y yo nos refugiamos -menciono la encapuchada- ella es Navi una hada… y ella -señalo la sombra de Tsunade que se distorsiono para después desaparecer y volverse visible frente a la rubia- es Midna, una Twili conocida como la princesa del crepúsculo -explico la encapuchada-

- hadas… princesas del crepúsculo, son solo cuentos de hadas -menciono Tsunade molesta al creer que eran mentiras-

- me temo que no lo son -respondió la encapuchada- disculpe su nombre por favor -pidió la encapuchada-

- Tsunade Senju, soy la Godaime Hokage -se presento la rubia-

- mucho gusto señorita Tsunade, mi nombre es Zelda, y eh estado en una busqueda que me fue impuesta por mis superiores, y debo decirle que esa persona esta aquí presente -explico la encapuchada que se descubrió el rostro-

- ¿persona? Acaso buscan a los…-pregunto confundida, mientras abrazaba a Naruto de manera protectora-

- el joven que tiene en brazos es el elegido -menciono Zelda, dejando apreciar unos cabellos rubios lacios, orejas puntiagudas y unos ojos azules-

- ¿que quieres con mi hijo? ¿Trabajas para Akatsuki?-pregunto Tsunade de manera protectora-

- no, solo necesito la ayuda del joven que esta abrazando -respondió Zelda mientras mostraba su mano derecha, dejando apreciar el mismo símbolo que a Naruto le había aparecido días atrás-

- ese símbolo -menciono sorprendida Tsunade, al recordar cuando Naruto le mostró el mismo símbolo días atrás-

En ese momento ambos tatuajes comenzaron a resplandecer, en Zelda era el triangulo de la derecha, mientras en Naruto era el de la Izquierda, Tsunade estaba asombrada pues nunca se había imaginado que el símbolo en la mano de Naruto fuera a rencionar de esa manera.

- ¿Quién eres en realidad? -pregunto la mujer muy nerviosa-

- Mi nombre es Zelda, soy la reencarnación de las antiguas princesas del antiguo reino de Hyrule -se presento la rubia de forma educada-

CONTINUARA…

Bueno amigos aquí termina este cap que espero hayan disfrutado jejeje, bueno espero poder actualizarlo pronto.. nos leemos.


End file.
